


Caught

by ChaosOrdo_FFL



Series: Patience Is Key [3]
Category: Japanese Drama, キャリア - 掟破りの警察署長 | Career - Okite Yaburi no Keisatsu Shochou
Genre: Angst, I have ascended to new levels of thirst, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, This is a series, Toyama Kinshiro is a presh cinnamon roll too good for this world too pure, and a smug shit too, bc my fingers don't love me, bc why not, goddammit I keep writing deep shit when all I want is hot shit, he a homewrecker, he's Mr. Steal Yo' Man, more fishing titles, slight as it is, technically still, then he's your worst nightmare, these aspects are separate, until he's not, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosOrdo_FFL/pseuds/ChaosOrdo_FFL
Summary: This takes place a few days after Reeled.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few days after Reeled.

"I've asked my wife for a divorce."

 

Kinshiro started at the sound of the gruff voice.

 

"Ah- Minami-san. I didn't know you were there."

 

"I'd knocked."

 

The feeling of that intense gaze - really more of a glare - upon him usually gave Kinshiro the urge to squirm, and this time was no different; but just like all the other times, he took the anxiety of having that gaze upon him and channeled it into his own stare, meeting Minami's head on.

 

But then he realized what he'd said and blinked. He carefully set down his pen, relief and guilt warring for dominance inside him.

 

"Hold on. You...You asked your wife for a divorce?"

 

"You heard me." Minami stepped closer.

 

"You may have little shame, but I have plenty, and I cannot-" he paused and swallowed. "I **will not** go home to her and look her in the eye, all the while not rejecting your overtures."

 

Kinshiro bowed his head at Minami's words, frowning as he knew he could not deny them.

 

He loved Minami, and could not stop himself from pursuing him. Though he had tried.

 

"I'm sorry, Minami-san. I never wanted this."

 

"This isn't just about you!" He snapped, but after a moment deflated with a large sigh. "She...She deserves better than what I have put her through."

 

Late nights and forgotten anniversaries. Neglect and unappreciation. Worrying if he'd even come home some nights at all. Bringing his work home with him. And now, on top of it all...someone else. Yes, his wife deserved far better.

 

He had hoped she'd realize that.

 

Alas...

 

_:::Flashback:::_

 

_Minami kept his head bowed after requesting his wife that she agree to end their marriage, not wanting to meet her eyes._

_"Why?"_

_Minami clenched his eyes shut at her soft inquiry; she sounded so hurt and confused._

_"I have been a terrible husband to you, Midori-san. I have neglected you and Megumi in such ways that I cannot even think to ask for your forgiveness, for I know I do not deserve it."_

_He finally looked up to meet her tear-filled eyes._

_"The least I can do is set you free."_

_"Idiot."_

_Now it was his turn to be confused as he muttered a soft "Eh?"_

_"You act as if you know anything other than being a police officer."_

_She didn't pause, not even to wipe away her tears._

_"You presume to know what it is that either I or Megumi want when you don't know anything!"_

_Her voice increased in pitch as she spoke and, realizing that she might wake Megumi, she fell silent for a moment, her eyes falling to her lap where her fists were clenched._

_She took a deep breath. Her voice was quiet when she spoke again. "The reason, why I have remained all these years, why both Megumi-chan and I have endured everything you've put us through, is because we had faith."_

_Midori met his gaze once more. "Faith that you would return home to us."_

_She sat straighter. "And now you wish to tell me, that you want for us to leave you?! After all these years? Why?"_

_Midori moved closer to her husband on her knees._

_"You've known that you neglect us for years - it's never stopped you from working hard, or being with us when you can. So, why?"_

_Minami swallowed thickly and let his gaze fall to his own lap._

_"I..." He glanced up to look into her beseeching eyes, the sadness and anger there gripping his heart like a vice. He could not lie to her._

_He clenched his fists tighter._

_"There is...someone else."_

_The room fell uncomfortably silent then, the emotions thick in the air seeming to almost suffocate its occupants._

_When it felt like it was becoming too much, Minami slowly raised his eyes to look at his wife._

_She was frozen, eyes not on him but staring at nothing._

_"Once again," She seemed to snap out of her shock at the sound of his voice. "I cannot think to even beg for your forgiveness." He bowed his head once more._

_He watched from beneath his brows as Midori sniffled and settled back into seiza, a bitter smile forming on her face._

_"I always thought that, if I ever lost you, it would be to your job as a police officer, seeing as I am already competing with it for your time and attention."_

_She lifted her eyes to meet his, and at that moment Minami had never felt so much guilt._

_"I'd never expected to lose you to another woman."_

_He felt his face heat in shame, as he replied, eyes clenched shut, "Not a woman."_

_And the silence returned._

_When she spoke again, there was a dazed quality to her voice. "I must say, dear, I never expected such a thing from you, of all people."_

_Minami said nothing._

_"Is it love?"_

_Minami forced himself to meet her eyes, but she was staring at the floor._

_"I'm not sure," he answered honestly._

_For the first time since the conversation began, a smile of genuine fondness and amusement formed on her face, but soon after it morphed into something sad and bitter, before fading away altogether._

_She carefully rose to her feet._

_"I'm going to bed."_

 

_:::End Flashback:::_

 

They had not spoken of the issue since, and Midori hardly acted differently - though Minami occasionally felt his wife’s gaze on him. Sometimes angry, sometimes sad, sometimes accusing.

 

He wondered if she'd actually register the divorce.

 

Kinshiro, seeing Minami's thoughts drift, and the tension in his brow deepen, stood and moved around the desk, but Minami stepped away.

 

"We should remain professional at work." He wished to remain firm on this front.

 

Kinshiro blinked, then smiled at him. "Ahh, you're right. My apologies." He dipped his head in a small bow, and looked up at Minami from beneath his brows. "But...are you alright?"

 

Minami heaved a huge sigh, weariness making his shoulders slump further under an invisible weight.

 

"I'm not the one who should be receiving sympathy right now."

 

"Nonsense." Kinshiro stepped closer, despite what they'd just agreed upon. "You're hurting too, aren't you?"

 

Minami's jaw tensed, staring his superior in the eye and daring him to come closer.

 

"My pain is of no consequence." It never had been, in his eyes.

 

Kinshiro swallowed against the lump in his throat, guilt forming an ache in his chest.

 

He smiled, small and sad, but utterly lacking in shame.

 

"It is important to me."

 

Minami heaved a large sigh, looking at Kinshiro with no small amount of exasperation.

 

"Yes, well, you _are_ in the habit of caring about matters which shouldn't be of concern to you."

 

Kinshiro's smile grew, his face brightening.

 

"Perhaps. But,"

 

He stepped closer, causing Minami's eyes to widen at his proximity and audacity.

 

"How could the feelings of the one for whom my heart yearns, not be of concern to me?"

 

"You-!" Minami unwittingly stepped closer, his face red and one of his eyes twitching.

 

If anything, Kinshiro's smile widened.

 

A knock came from the door.

 

Kinshiro glanced at it, back at Minami, then stepped back to lean against his desk, a pleased smile spread across his face.

 

"Enter."

 

"Ah, Chief, I have some more reports for you to sign-"

 

Handa fell silent as Minami stormed past him, his face a façade of rage.

 

"Minami-san...?"

 

Handa glanced at the door, then at his superior.

 

"Chief, please don't tell me you're taking on cases again!"

 

Kinshiro laughed and waved him off. 

 

"No, no, not yet, Handa-san."

 

Handa's momentary look of relief turned into one of despair.


End file.
